Talk:Brotherhood of Mui'gam
I have come to relise the growing simmilartys. These are *Chaos Ork Warband *The Craft-World *Brotherhood is near exact same as the Council of 13 And a heavy NCF factor "Chaos Tau". No Chaos God would ever use Tau , they dont have souls , they dont have Pyskers and its like saying we can have "Chaos Grey Knights" or "Chaos Emperors". Tau serving Chaos is impossible. Change some of these Factors becuase I dont like me and CalXDs Ideas being Ripped off. Imposter101 07:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) im not ripping you guys off. Okay, maybe I also have an eldar craftworld like you guys do, but their servitude to mui'gam was different, i just haven't made it yet. also i don't have legions and you don't have any ork warbands on your thing and I thought tau's would be a good idea because it would be interesting. Besides I already got the whole story in my head so I feel like it would b a waste. Also im sure we can work some sort of agreement out. Primarch11 11:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Tau are very NCF. Imposter101 14:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Tai are not NCF. Tai do have souls, they are just very dim by comparisan. There are no Tau Psykers, but it is entirely possible for one to turn to Chaos however unlikely. Its Tau. They have no Souls and no Precance in the Warp they cant turn to freaking Chaos. Imposter101 17:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) when you mean chaos tau you mean like tau who can be possessed like daemons or something right? What i mean for these tau is that they were a sept that had given up on the Tau's main belief 'the greater good' and looked for a new belief in Mui'gam. its like what commander farsight did when he separated from the tau empire. Primarch11 19:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Tau can turn rouge but cant turn to the belief of Chaos its NCF. Imposter101 19:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Although it is canon for the Tau to tun Rogue after their Etheral has been killed; it is Non-Canon Friendly for them to seek out Chaos for several reasons: 1. The Tau have so little presence in the Warp that they do not attract the attention of the Ruinous Powers. Followers of the Ruinous Powers may come into conflict with them but that is about it. 2. As a result they of being practically soulless they have no Psychic potential. This make summoning daemons impossible as both a Psychic presence and souls are required in order to bring a daemon into the materium. These are two things the Tau don't have. This also means they would unable to have any connection to Mui'gam 3. They do not have access to Warp travel. This may seem like a trivial point, however a lot of groups which turn to Chaos do so because they became lost in the Warp. It also makes travelling across the Galaxy rather difficult, meaning they couldn't do much to aid Mui'gam's cause. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) And a another point... 4. Tau are materialist in their beliefs and do not believe in anything beyond their realm. Therefore they would not even attempt to seek out Chaos as it is "the world beyond" and hence the Tau wouldn't consider it at all. QED. Tau conscience's appear to be on a Physical level unlike humans which leave an imprint on the Warp and the Eldar who can still remain as a coherent consciousness after their physical death, hence why constructs like Wraith Lords are capable of existing. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) okay ill get rid of the tau. Primarch11 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am fine with you removing the Tau. However I would like to point out that this buissiness about Tau not being able to turn to Chaos is completely untrue. Tau have souls. They are not Blanks, their souls simply have less presence in the Warp than that of other races. Essentially they are to us what we are to the Eldar. It is true that it is difficult for the Chaos Gods to establish a connection with them and that Daemons tend to ignore them. However, if a Tau knowingly offers themselves to Chaos it is possible. However this is highly unlikely because no sane Tau sees anything to gain from going to Chaos. Also, it has been noted that the Imperium is concerned about possible Chaos corruption in the Farsight Enclaves. Supahbadmarine 20:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) @Supahbadmarine: Yes I shall concede that the Tau do have souls, but they are almost soulless due the tiny impression they have on the Warp. However, my 3rd and 4th points are still valid. It does not fit the mentality of the Tau and having an inability to tap into the Warp makes it practically impossible for them to turn to Chaos. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes those points are valid. I was just trying to point out that Chaos Tau, while extrmely improbable, are not an impossible concept. Supahbadmarine 21:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) so overall is it possible for me to make a tau faction to worship Mui'gam without it being NFC? Primarch11 21:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Not really. If you were to try and justify it you would need to find a way of explaining A LOT of things regarding it. Keep in mind my 3rd and 4th points as you would need to give some very good reasons. Otherwise it would become NCF. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC)